


Dinnertime

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [29]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Fast Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Sometimes, you just have to risk your soul for a cheeseburger. Or: David, Amy and Jim stop for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Meal

David wrinkled his nose at her, clearly disgusted, and Amy bit back a smile that wouldn't have been polite as she put some more too-thick too-spicy sauce on what the establishment called a biscuit. Jim had excused himself to the restroom, presumably to hyperventilate about the truth and scale of the situation. She suspected if he was gone much longer, David would go to find him, but for now it felt almost nice to be without the human company.

If Jim were wholly human. Amy had her suspicions.

“How can you eat that stuff? It's...”

It wasn't like on the Island, she knew he meant to say. But the words fell silent and died in his throat, as hers would have if she had spoken. They had not yet told Jim the whole story. Rafe would not be joining them on their journey. He may never join them at all. She had hopes. She had not felt him die.

“It's not dinner-meal, or winter pine.” She smiled faintly, sad and tired at the same time. Maple Island had been named for it's maple trees, certainly, and they had taken full advantage of that for thin syrups and flavoring fish during the summer, but it had a multitude of other things to fill any table. During the springs, they had gathered wild fowl eggs, and during the summer they gathered berries and wild fruits, the harvest continuing well into the fall. And in the fall... pine trees. A feast hidden in one strong, sturdy pine, that Rafe had shown them to collect, when they were old enough to do so gently.

In the wintertime they had venison as well. And all year round they had fish and wild hare, among other things. Rafe had been startlingly good at making a meal from nothing, in their youth, and over time they had learned to do so as well.

The diner was a mockery of skill. But it was where Jim had wished to stop... “It's what I want. And it tastes better then your...” Her lips pulled into a frown; she eyed the 'cheese burger' like it might come back to life and try to eat them in return. “Cow.”

David spluttered a bit, caught off guard by good-natured ribbing. Then he sobered, and pushed from his chair. “I'm going to go see how Jim is feeling. Humans can be so fragile.”

While he was gone, Amy stole the pickles from the cow as well.


End file.
